El aroma del deseo Lemon pokémon Aura (May) y Max
by MFW
Summary: Capítulo 1 Aura lleva bastante tiempo deseando tener una relación mucho más cercana con su hermano Max. Una noche se quedan solos en casa y aura decide enseñarle un juego secreto al que juegan los adultos... (El resto de capítulos no los puedo describir en el hueco del resumen...)
1. Una noche en casa (c1)

Llevaba ya unos meses con la misma idea en la cabeza, cada vez deseaba más ver de cerca ese pequeño cuerpo, quizá una mirada rápida, quizá algo más...

Y ya era la tercera vez en esa semana que se quedaban solos en casa, sus padres se irían en una hora y no volverían hasta el día siguiente pasado el mediodía.

Tomó una decisión y salió del baño con el pelo aún húmedo, entró en la habitación donde su joven hermano jugaba con sus muñecos.

-Hermanito, ¿Recuerdas que una vez te hable de un juego secreto al que juegan los mayores?

-Sí -Dijo el niño con voz enfurruñada-.. Y también recuerdo que nunca me lo quisiste enseñar.

Aura recordó el momento de nuevo, una noche como esta, sus padres no estaban, se atrevió a dar el primer paso, pero entonces sonó el teléfono y sus padres le dijeron que podían volver a cualquier hora, con lo que sus posibilidades se esfumaron, y para mejorar todo, su hermanito se enfadó de que ni si quiera le contara las reglas. Pero, evidentemente, ese juego no era algo que él pudiera entender de palabra, se lo tenía que demostrar directamente.

No pudo contener un suspiro de emoción, tan súbito que casi fue un respingo.

-yo... Creo que cuando papá y mamá se hayan ido te lo podré enseñar, recuerda que es secreto, y que nadie, NADIE se puede enterar, ¿entendido?- Susurró acercándose a su hermano y percibiendo su suave aroma.

La puerta se abrió y Aura dio un espasmo por el sobresalto, y notó como el rubor inicial daba paso al terror, su madre asomaba por la puerta con cara ligeramente amenazante.

-Portaos bien, no quiero peleas ¿Vale?

-Aura deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano la tomara en serio aun no habiendo terminado de explicarle el porqué del secreto.

-Claro mamá, nos vamos a portar bien.

Dijo Max mostrando de nuevo esa inocencia infantil tan tierna.

Los latidos de su corazón volvieron a un ritmo normal y acertó a decir un "Tranquilos" bastante convincente.

La mujer cerró la puerta y empezaron a oír cómo sus padres se preparaban para salir.

¿Por qué es tan secreto?- preguntó Max en un tono de voz muy bajo.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que su hermanito la tomaba en serio, y que por esa parte no había peligro. No pudo contener una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero entonces fue consciente de ello, había dado un paso del que no podía retroceder, esa noche no habría contratiempos, iba a tener que cumplir su promesa. Los nervios se apoderaron unos segundos de su corazón pero luego se fue tranquilizando, esto era lo que había estado esperando. Y todo iba a salir bien, volvió a sonreír.

Le guiñó el ojo y dijo - Lo entenderás en poco tiempo.

Al fondo de la casa se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y un segundo después, seis sonidos mecánicos les confirmaron que la puerta estaba cerrada del todo.

-¿Ya podemos empezar? - Dijo el niño con impaciencia, mirando a un lado y a otro intentando adivinar si debía coger sus muñecos, el navegador, el pc...

-No, espera, ahora te voy a explicar algunas reglas para que todo salga bien, es algo más complicado que jugar a los muñecos...

-¡No irás a decirme que el juego secreto es que haga los deberes! ¡No soy tan tonto, hermanita!

Aura soltó una risita inocente.-Tranquilo, Max, no es eso, te aseguro -le miró directamente a los ojos- que te va a gustar.

-Vale, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo primero que te voy a pedir es que no te asustes.

-¿Que no me asuste?

-Te sonará a tontería, pero voy a hacerte algunas cosas que te van a hacer pensar que estoy loca, pero quiero que confíes en mí, te va a gustar ¿vale?

El niño se quedó callado unos segundos, pensativo, evaluando las condiciones. -¿qué me vas a hacer?

La chica no pudo contener un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, estaba empezando a excitarse. Dejó salir el aire lentamente y volvió a mirar a los ojos a esa tierna criatura con la que compartía el código genético.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Parecía que Max iba a insistir, pero tras vacilar unos segundos, le dirigió una mirada inocente y ligeramente temerosa y asintió. -Sí...

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, estaban de acuerdo y no había discusiones, era el momento de empezar.

Bien, Max, quiero que cierres los ojos.

Él, obedientemente así lo hizo.

-Y ahora vas a tumbarte, voy a darte un masaje.- dijo mientras le guiaba suavemente hacia la cama, le quitaba las zapatillas y lo acostaba bocarriba sobre el colchón.

-¿Un masaje?- Dijo con un tono de desilusión en la voz

-Sshhhh, espera, ten paciencia y confía en mí.

Comenzó pasando sus manos por los hombros, bajó hasta sus pequeños pectorales, pero evitó las zonas erógenas, no era el momento.

Cuando llegó a las costillas Max se empezó a remover -¡Me haces cosquillas!- dijo casi riendo.

Aura empezó a convertir el masaje en una caricia, por su abdomen, su cadera, su... volvió a subir de nuevo y bajó la cara, volvía a percibir su olor. Tan sutil, pero tan inconfundible...

Y empezó a besar su abdomen, luego subió hasta el centro del pecho, luego al cuello.

La respiración del pequeño empezó a agitarse.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No lo sé, hermanita... ¿qué...?

Aura acerco sus labios a los de su hermano pero no le besó, Max se quedó callado y la miró, su mirada era más atractiva que nunca...

Tan dulce, tan suave...

Se acercó más, lentamente, dejándole la oportunidad de apartarse, no quería forzarle lo más mínimo, pero el niño no se apartó, de hecho parecía esperar el momento.

Y sucedió, sus labios se unieron, y una fuerte energía llenó el cuerpo de aura de felicidad y sed, una sed que solo podía calmar besándole más fuerte.

Rodeó el cuello de su hermano pequeño con los brazos y se quedaron así unos instantes, luego se separó y abrió los ojos.

-¿qué te ha parecido? ¿Te gusta?

La temblorosa voz de Max no acertó a articular una palabra concreta, se volvió a quedar callado y empezó a sonrojarse.

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta muy sencilla, no tienes más que asentir o negar con la cabeza... esta era la primera parte del juego... ¿Quieres... seguir?

-Max se sonrojó aún más y asintió lentamente

-Vale... mira, no quiero que tengas miedo, vamos a hacer una cosa, en cualquier momento que quieras que dejemos de jugar solo tienes que darme una señal, como levantar un brazo o darme dos palmaditas.

¿De acuerdo?

-Max volvió a asentir

Entonces aura le guió para que se sentara apoyado en la pared que había en el otro lado de la cama y se sentó a su lado, le acarició ese suave e infantil rostro y volvió a besarle.

En ese momento, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Max, poco a poco fue bajando por el cuello, el abdomen... hasta que llegó a la base de la camiseta, entonces metió la mano por debajo y fue directamente hacia un pezón, comenzó a acariciarlo.

Max dio un pequeño espasmo y gimió, aura sabía que había acertado. Separó su rostro y le quitó la camiseta.

Observó durante unos instantes ese pequeño torso que durante las siguientes horas iba a ser suyo. Acercó el rostro al pectoral y comenzó a estimularle con la lengua.

Max respiraba fuerte y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza de aura, moviendo irregularmente las piernas.

Aura volvió a alejarse de Max, ahora los dos temblaban. -Veo que no levantas los brazos, vamos a pasar a la parte tres...

Max no dijo nada. Aura bajó la mirada y vio lo que esperaba, un pequeño bulto que antes no estaba ahí, una erección.

Aura dirigió su mano lentamente al pantalón, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Lo hacía muy despacio para dar tiempo al niño a pararla, pero parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir, así que le terminó de quitar el pantalón. Ya solo unos pequeños slips blancos la separaban de él.

Miró a su dulce amante a los ojos para darle una "última oportunidad", al no haber señal alguna, le cogió de la zona de las costillas y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

-Bueno, ahora voy a cumplir parte del juego yo también. -Le dijo al oído dulcemente.

Se desabrochó el camisón dejando a la vista sus pechos y empujó suavemente el cuerpo de Max hacia sí, para que apoyara su espalda sobre ella.

Y le abrazó, pasando del abrazo a nuevas caricias, mientras le besaba el pelo y aspiraba su aroma, las caricias fueron bajando hasta llegar a los slips. Una vez en ese punto, acercó su mano derecha a su objetivo y empezó a acariciar la parte más elevada del slip con el dedo índice.

Al momento Max empezó a temblar y a gemir, estaba empezando a sentir su primera excitación sexual, y era suyo, todo suyo.

Metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo y agarró suavemente ese pequeño miembro, con el que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo, y comenzó a masturbarlo.

En ese momento los temblores y movimientos de Max dieron paso a nuevas respiraciones agitadas y gemidos más fuertes.

Max se atrevió a actuar y se bajó los calzoncillos lo suficiente como para que la mano de su hermana se moviese con libertad, otorgando sin saberlo, la oportunidad de que aura lo viese.

Ella empezó a elevar la velocidad de su mano hasta que se dio cuenta de que si seguía así, la situación iba a acabar antes de dar el último paso. Así que paró en seco y soltó el pene de Max.

El pequeño miembro se quedó totalmente rígido y latiendo con relativa fuerza. ¿El niño, balbuceó con la voz quebrada - por... ahh... por qué paras?...

-Ahora viene la mejor parte, Max, mira...

Agarró de nuevo el cuerpo de su hermano y lo volvió a tumbar en la cama, aura se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba empezando a sudar.

Le miró a los ojos una vez más y se tumbó tan cerca de la cintura de Max que pudo observar con todo detalle esa parte a la que acababa de masajear, el lampiño miembro, aún latía rígido ansiando llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Se acercó más y sin pensarlo comenzó a lamerlo, cosa que hizo que Max pusiera las piernas totalmente rígidas y empezara a gemir inmediatamente.

Segundos después de los lamidos lo introdujo entero en su boca y empezó a succionarlo, Max ya no solo gemía, respiraba muy agitadamente y hacía sonidos muy sensuales.

Todo indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar, y entonces aura comenzó a tirar de la piel que envolvía el extremo, dejando al descubierto la parte más sensible.

En este punto cada mínimo roce de lengua o labios sobre el miembro hacían que el niño doblara su cuerpo hacia un lado o hacia arriba, elevando la espalda y quedando apoyado entre los pies y los codos.

Dejó que Max experimentara ambas partes por separado alternando una y otra y entonces comenzó a alternarlas rápidamente de forma que el movimiento de la piel fuera al ritmo de la masturbación de momentos antes. Siguió a este ritmo sin cambiar y Max cada vez se removía más en su cama, cada vez sus gemidos eran más intensos... Hasta que llegó el instante. Uno de los gemidos se cortó de golpe, el niño se puso totalmente rígido y aura notó que de la punta de su pene emanaban unas gotitas de líquido preseminal mientras latía con fuerza dentro de su boca.

Max empezó a moverse de nuevo pero mucho más tranquilo, disfrutando de su primer orgasmo, la experiencia que aura le estaba regalando. Aura bajó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que Max dejó de moverse por completo.

Levantó el rostro y volvió a mirar a la cara a su hermano, había unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos pero él sonreía.

-No... No sé qué es este juego... Pero me gusta mucho, Aura.

Ella le guiñó un ojo. -Sabía que te gustaría, ¿Ahora entiendes por qué es un secreto?

El niño volvió a sonreír. -Sí.

-Pues si quieres, cada vez que estemos solos podremos volver a jugar, y te enseñaré más cosas.

-Max asintió vivamente y besó a su hermana en los labios.

La noche no podía haber sido más perfecta.


	2. Frío y calor (c2)

Aura empezaba a impacienterse, estaba segura de haberle dicho a Max que apareciera tres horas antes que Ash y Brock para que tuvieran tiempo suficiente, pero éste ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso. Estaba a punto de subir al tejado de la cabaña para echar un vistazo cuando empezó a oir pasos en el bosque. Unos segundos más tarde, su hermanito apareció de entre la espesura con gesto culpable en su rostro.

-Lo siento aura, esque he visto una pequeña colonia de pikachu y pichu salvajes y me he distraído...

Tan tierno como siempre, no podía enfadarse con aquellos ojos.

-No te preocupes -Le dijo con dulzura-, entra, aquí fuera emieza a hacer frío

Aura entró en la cabaña de madera que habían alquilado, su hermano la siguió de cerca, y se sentaron en un pequeño sofá que había frente a una chimenea apagada.

Ambos estaban muy callados, aura empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía cómo volver a la conversación en la que decidieron conseguir unas horas a solas para poder volver a jugar al "Juego Secreto" que aura le había enseñado a Max hacía ya varios meses.

Empezó a recordar las escenas y sus nervios fueron aumentando de grado, ninguno rompía el hielo y el tiempo se les escapaba... Y entonces lo notó, una sensación tan sutil que la había pasado por alto, un ligerísimo temlor en el sofá. Su hermanito estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella.

Le miró más detenidamente. Aunque el pelo le tapaba los ojos, podía ver que Max tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos, que se agarraban la una a la otra sin parar y estaba temblando ligeramente.

En ese momento Aura supo lo que iba a hacer, mostrarse tranquila y confiada para deshacer la tensión.

Sigue haciendo frío, ¿No crees, hermanito?... -Empezó a acercarse a el.

Max se levantó de golpe.

Sí... creo que.. debería ir a por leña para encender el fuego... ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Salió corriendo y cerró la puerta.

-Tonto... -Aura se acomodó en el sofá mientras pensaba una alternativa para no asustarle más. Tras unos minutos decidió que sería divertido hacer como que nada iba a pasar y obligarle a tomar la iniciativa. Ya segura de su próxima jugada, esperó tranquilamente recostada en el sofá.

Al cabo de un rato, Max apareció por la puerta con la carita marcada de frío y una intranquilidad mal disimulada.

-Gracias, Max, así no pasaremos frío. Llamó a su Torchic y en un momento el fuego estaba encendido y ambos estaban de nuevo sentados en el sofá.

-¿Sabes, Max? creo que hemos venido demasiado pronto, Ash y Brock aún tardarán horas en llegar.

-Hm...- Max no llegó a articular una palabra, empezó a sonrrojarse y volvió a clavar la mirada en sus manos.

Aura sacó un libro de su bolsa, se pasó a un sillón que había en una esquina, frente al sofá, y empezó a leer.

Max la miró desconcertado mientras se alejaba de el y se quedó muy quieto mirándola.

-Esto...-Logró articular el niño.

-¿Sí?

Max se quedó callado y se ruborizó de nuevo.

-Bueno.. Habíamos... Decidimos que hoy... Aquí...

-Dijo de nuevo Max, cada vez más incómodo.

Aura empezaba a excitarse, parecía que todo empezaba a marchar.

-No... ¿No íbamos a jugar de nuevo?

La chica contuvo un fuerte suspiro, pero no pdo evitar empezar a temblar ligeramente, como su hermano.

-¿Jugar?

-Sí Aura... Íbamos a jugar al juego secreto, ¿no te acuerdas?- Dijo el niño con la voz entrecortada.

Aura no se resistió más, se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermanito, tan cerca que volvía a notar ese aroma que solo él desprendía.

-Pues claro que me acuerdo, hermanito, solo quería que lo dijeses... -Le besó en la mejilla.

-No te burles de mí, Aura... - Soltó Max con un tono infantil.

-Solo intento que te sueltes un poco hermanito, confianza, nada más. -le sonrrió.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces?...

Aura le cogió suavemente la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice y le dirigió el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos. Y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar le calló con un beso.

Y volvió a sentir esa sensación de fuego por sus venas.

Ambos, empezaron a respirar más profundamente, aura rodeó a max con los brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, Max se dejaba hacer pero no se atrevía a actuar.

Aura se separó de él y le miró dulcemente a los ojos. Y con delicadeza le quitó la camiseta, y se desabrochó la blusa que llevaba, dejando que max viera sus pechos, aún cubiertos con la ropa interior.

Max abrió los ojos de par en par y Aura volvió a besarle, mientras lo hacía, buscó una mano de max y la dirigió a su pecho. Él se dejó llevar pero cuando ella le soltó la mano, no se atrevió a moverla.

-Acaríciame Max... - Le dijo separándose un segundo de esos tiernos labios que tanto deseaba.

Él empezó a mover torpemente sus dedos acariciando el sostén, hasta que se armó de valor e introdujo la mano por un lado. Aura lo notó enseguida, Max estaba acariciando suavemente una de sus zonas más erógenas. Aura, que hasta el momento estaba besándolo silenciosamente, empezó a gemir.

El niño se percató de su acierto e hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda, ahora estimulaba ambos pechos, Aura temblaba intensamente mientras se apretaba más contra sus labios. y de repente se separó de él.

Max la miró confundido y ella empezó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello, bajando por el pecho y llegando a sus zonas sensibles, empezó a estimularlo con la lengua y se quitó el sostén.

Su hermano volvía a gemir, como la vez anterior, el sonido más dulce y excitante del mundo. Él, por su parte, siguió acariciando uno de los pechos de Aura, ahora con mayor libertad.

Aura sentía cada caricia con mayor intensidad, y empezó a bajar por el torso de Max hasta llegar al ombligo, sus pechos qedaron fuera del alcance de sus mágicas manos, pero ella había decidido dar otro paso.

bajó al suelo, se arrodilló y se quitó la blusa. Max la miraba con una mezcla de inocencia y expectación en su rostro.

Aura sonrrió y dirigió sus manos al pequeño bulto que había entre las piernas de Max. Éste empezó a dar signos de excitación ántes incluso, de que ella empezase a acariciarle.

Primero suavemente, con ambas manos. Max cerraba los ojos y respiraba profunda y rápidamente. Luego le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó. junto a los zapatos y calcetines.

Entonces, con solo una fina capa de tela de por medio, empezó a explorar con las manos, esa parte de su hermano que tan poco tiempo había visto.

Max movía las piernas involuntariamente, y sus manos pasaban del sofa a las manos de aura, mientras ésta le estimulaba cada vez con más intensidad.

-ah.. Ahh... Aura...

-¿Qué pasa, Max?

-Ah... Quítamelos...

Aura sonrió y terminó de desnudar a su hermanito, dejando por fin a la vista lo que llevaba deseando ver desde que habían entrado a la cabaña.

Y continuó su labor, esta vez podía tocarlo sin limitaciones, sentía la suave piel deslizarse bajo sus dedos, mientras Max empezaba a gemir más fuerte.

Aura cerró una mano alrededor del miembro mientras que con la otra comenzó a acariciarle algo más abajo, abarcando así toda la zona genital.

Y empezo a pasar del masaje a una suave masturbación, mientras la respiración de max se agitaba y su voz se oía cada vez más.

Aura acercó su cara a un muslo y empezó a darle besos lentamente, en dirección al centro de las piernas, mientras seguía moviendo sus manos. Entonces sus labios llegaron a la zona que estaba estimulando.

soltó la mano del pequeño miembro y siguió haciéndolo con la boca. Los gemidos de max empezaban a ser más largos, y colocó ambas manos en el pelo de aura, mientras separaba las piernas y las movía a espasmos.

Ella acercó una mano y la combinó con la felación para que la piel que recubría el pene de max de retirase del extremo y luego volviera a cubrirlo.

Max empezaba a quedarse rígido y a temblar, seguía gimiendo, pero con la boca cerrada.

Y llegó, Max dio un pequeño grito ahogado y empezó a mover la cintura involuntariamente, al ritmo que unos fuertes espasmos sacudían su pequeño miembro. Y, como la vez anterior, una pequeña cantidad de líquido salió del miembro que aura seguía succionando y masturbando.

Max empezó a relajar su cuerpo, y aura fue reduciendo la velocidad con la que le estimulaba, hasta que él dejó de moverse.

ella volvió al sofá y miró al rostro de max muy de cerca, ambos sonreían. Se abrazaron y se quedaron así varios minutos.

Luego que aura alcanzó una manta con la que tapó ambos cuerpos, se quedaron dormidos juntos, compartiendo el calor.

The forbidden words Master


	3. Jugar es cosa de dos (c3)

Una clara mañana de primavera, los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a despertarla y una suave brisa comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, sabía que era demasiado temprano para despertarse pero el bosque comenzaba su actividad nada más amanecer.

Aura intentó volverse a dormir y se giró hacia un lado arropándose más en su saco, Pero entonces comenzó a oír un sutil murmullo, la respiración relajada de quien dormía a su lado. Se destapó la cara y entonces vio el dulce rostro de su hermano pequeño Max, que aún tenía una dulzura más intensa sin sus gafas de siempre.

Ese rostro era el que ella había observado de cerca en dos ocasiones, las dos ocasiones más especiales de su vida.

Los ecos de los momentos más intensos comenzaron a repetirse en su mente. El sonido de su respiración agitada, su expresión de pura inocencia, la suavidad de su piel, su aroma, Ese aroma que diferenciaba a ese niño de cualquier otro... Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba recordándolo, estaba realmente percibiéndolo, estaba tan cerca de él que unas ligerísimas ráfagas le hacían llegar esa dulce esencia.

En ese momento aura fue consciente de que no podría volverse a dormir, que volvía a desearle. Una escena comenzó a tomar forma en su mente, una en la que ella aparecía despertando a su hermanito de un modo muy especial, pero...

Se incorporó provocando hacer el menor ruido posible y vio lo que era evidente, Brock, Ash, Pikachu... Todos estaban acostados en el mismo claro, era imposible hacer nada allí, necesitaba pensar en algo.

Se acercó un poco más y se quedó unos instantes observándole respirar. Por la forma de su saco de dormir deducía que se encontraba acurrucado en posición fetal. Ella se incorporó sobre él y se acercó a su oído y susurró suavemente.

-Max, despierta...

-Su hermano dio un pequeño respingo y abró los ojos de golpe.

-Hermanita ¿qué pasa? –balbuceó él, algo alterado.

-Sshhh… Nada, no pasa nada, solo te echaba de menos…

-¿Qué me echabas de-… -De repente pareció darse cuenta del significado de la frase. Se quedó callado y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, Max, te echaba mucho de menos –Empezó a acercarse a sus dulces labios y le dio un suave beso.

Max se echó hacia atrás superando la tentación y la miró a los ojos –Aura, están todos aquí… -Aunque la indecisión marcaba su carita y le hacía aún más deseable.

-Lo sé, ¿quieres venir conmigo a… explorar el bosque?

Max terminó de ruborizarse y asintió dejando que el flequillo le tapara los ojos.

Aura le ayudó a levantarse en silencio, él se puso sus gafas, convirtiéndose así en el hermanito de siempre que la acompañaba en su viaje, que no tenía nada que ver con otros momentos.

Comenzaron a andar entrando en la zona boscosa más cercana, Aura guiaba, buscaba otro claro, no demasiado grande y lo suficientemente escondido para que en caso de que les buscasen, tuvieran tiempo suficiente de disimular. Max se mantenía lo bastante cerca, pero no demasiado, como siempre. Su inocencia y timidez actuaban por él, aura percibía su nerviosismo y eso la divertía, sabía que podría hacer con él casi cualquier cosa, que él confiaba en ella y se dejaría hacer…

Pensar en ello comenzó a hacerla recordar de nuevo los momentos que habían vivido un par de meses atrás, y esa sensación, ya familiar, del fuego y el deseo comenzó a hacerla vibrar de nuevo.

Un momento después encontró un lugar lo bastante alejado, cubierto de césped y con un pequeño lago.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos con un baño?

-¿Un baño? –La voz de su hermano sonaba impaciente y desilusionada.

-Vamos, será divertido… -Le dirigió una sonrisa.

Aura se desvistió dejando solo la ropa interior sobre sí. Max, se quitó las gafas, la camiseta, los zapatos y los calcetines y comenzó a ruborizarse.

-¿Piensas entrar en el agua con los pantalones?

-Es… es que…

Aura bajó la miraba y observó un bultito que Max intentaba disimular.

-Max, no seas tonto, lo he visto sin nada ¿recuerdas? –Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Max estaba muy nervioso, pero no impidió que aura le quitara los pantalones, ahora ambos observaban el cuerpo semidesnudo del otro.

La erección de Max era totalmente evidente tras sus finos slips blancos.

Le cogió de la mano y le guió hacia el agua. No estaba del todo fría, Así que al llegar a una zona lo bastante profunda se sentó de forma que el agua le llegaba por encima del estómago. Comenzó a frotarse los brazos, el abdomen y el resto del cuerpo. Max, que seguía algo nervioso, comenzó a imitarla.

Unos momentos después, Aura le cogió de la mano y lo sentó en su regazo. El muchacho temblaba un poco.

-¿Tienes frío? –Aunque dudaba mucho que el frío fuese la causa, aprovechó para rodearle con los brazos y llevar su mano directamente al interior del slip de Max.

El niño dio un súbito respingo y su respiración empezó a agitarse.

-Creo que solo te faltaba por lavar esta parte, ¿no? – Comenzó a estimularle intensamente.

-Aura… - Logró articular él mientras la sensación se extendía por su cuerpo y empezaba a causar movimientos involuntarios.

Ella acercó sus labios a su oído y lo mordió suavemente. –Creo que ya basta, ¿salimos?

Max no consiguió hablar hasta que Aura abrió su mano y la sacó de entre sus piernas. –Sí… -Dijo tras una profunda inspiración.

Ya fuera del agua, aura se sentó en una zona de hierba iluminada por el sol y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella, cuando así lo hizo, se acercó a él y le dijo –Hoy vamos a dar un paso más. Sabes que hasta ahora solo yo te he hecho disfrutar del juego a ti.

Su hermano seguía callado y fijó su mirada en ella.

-Hoy vamos a jugar los dos, pero no te preocupes, es fácil.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a él y besarle en los labios. Suavemente al principio, pero luego, al intentar usar la lengua, Max echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Con lengua? –Su expresión denotaba el asco natural de los niños a cosas como aquella.

-Sabes que este juego es de mayores…-Le besó la frente -Los mayores lo hacen y les gusta, ¿Por qué no pruebas?

El niño se quedó pensativo un instante y luego asintió. Ella volvió a besarle, probó por primera vez el sabor de la boca de su hermano, la excitación ya la estaba haciendo temblar, y la sed empezó a devorarla por dentro.

Max apenas se movía, así que se separó un momento de él, se desabrochó el sostén y lo dejó cerca del resto de la ropa. Al ver sus pechos, el muchacho abrió involuntariamente la boca y su mirada de fijó en ellos, aura advirtió que el bulto bajo sus slips crecía ligeramente. Volvió a unir sus labios a los de él, pero no hizo nada más que besarle.

Unos instantes más tarde, el niño se armó de valor y puso su mano en su pecho derecho y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. Esto la hizo estremecerse y aceleró su respiración mientras le besaba aún con más pasión.

Max empezó a jugar también con su lengua y comenzó a acariciarle el otro pecho, los temblores de Aura aumentaron de grado y ella bajó su mano al muslo de su hermano y comenzó a buscar el centro de las piernas, cuando lo encontró Max inspiró de golpe.

Pasó la mano por debajo del calzoncillo y empezó a acariciarle suavemente, ahora era la respiración de él la que se agitaba.

Siguió estimulando el pene de Max de forma más intensa hasta pasar a una lenta masturbación, mientras él centraba sus mágicos dedos en la zona más sensible de sus pechos. En ese instante Aura abrió los ojos y volvió a separarse.

Max la miraba confundido.

-¿Y… ahora? –Dijo con una temblorosa voz

-Solo nos queda una prenda a cada uno –Dijo señalando sus braguitas y los calzoncillos de Max.

Ambos se quitaron la última prenda que les cubría y se tumbaron de nuevo, Max le miraba a los ojos, expectante, deseando dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Te acuerdas que la última vez usé la boca? –Señaló su pequeño miembro

Él se sonrojó y asintió

-Hoy tú harás lo mismo que yo

La mirada del chico se centró en su vagina, seguramente era la primera vez que pensaba en algo así. –Yo no sé hacer…

Aura notó como su vagina empezaba a palpitar, solo con pensar que la dulce lengua de su hermano iba a tocar su zona más íntima… Su fantasía…

-No te preocupes, haz lo mismo que has hecho con el beso, juega con la lengua, y explora –Dijo mientras se giraba para quedar tumbada junto a él pero con el rostro a la altura de sus genitales.

-No tengas prisa Max, haz lo que quieras –Dijo acercándose al miembro de su hermanito y cerrando una mano sobre él- tómate tu tiempo…

Comenzó solo masturbándole a un ritmo muy lento, él enseguida comenzó a sentir los efectos, su respiración volvió a acelerarse y empezó a tocar su zona íntima con los dedos.

Era tan real, las manos de Max estimulando su sexo, un momento después fue consciente de que estaba gimiendo de placer.

Con su mano derecha tiró suavemente de la piel y el pene de Max quedó al descubierto, empezó a lamerlo, poco a poco, cada vez cubriendo más parte.

Max dio un grito ahogado y empezó a gemir también, en ese momento le notó moverse, el tacto de sus dedos desapareció, pero fue sustituido por el de algo mucho más suave, más caliente… Y también oyó que los gemidos de Max ya no salían por su boca sino por su nariz, su hermano estaba lamiendo y besando su zona más íntima.

Las ráfagas de placer tensaban sus músculos hasta hacerla temblar y casi gritar, y pasó a introducir todo el pene en su boca y estimularle solo con ella, moviendo la cabeza y succionándole de forma intermitente.

A Max se le escapaban algunos gritos por la boca mientras intentaba mantenerse pegado a su vulva para no interrumpir su labor, ambos temblaban y gemían de puro placer.

En un momento concreto aura agarró la cintura de Max y le guió para quedar colocado sobre ella, con las rodillas y las manos sobre el suelo y ella tumbada bocarriba de forma que sus manos quedaban completamente libres.

Max seguía lamiendo y besando su entrepierna y ella sentía un placer cada vez más intenso, sentía cómo se acercaba el final y empezó a usar ambas manos además de la boca. Con una mano acariciaba la zona sub genital mientras que con la otra masturbaba el miembro de Max sin dejar de estimularlo con sus labios y lengua, cada vez con más fuerza.

Notó cómo él gemía más fuerte, en un tono más agudo y se presionaba más contra su entrepierna, también estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Y entonces las ráfagas de placer que había estado sintiendo comenzaron a sucederse de forma mucho más intensa y rápida, era el clímax, en menos de un segundo llegaría, pero jamás había sentido nada igual.

Max estaba totalmente rígido, aunque seguía estimulándola, sus piernas temblaban y su pene palpitaba.

Y entonces ocurrió, el más puro placer inundó ambos cuerpos, y se entregaron a la pasión, estimulando con tanta fuerza como eran capaces a su amante.

El miembro de Max palpitaba mucho más rápido que antes, mientras que una maravillosa sensación, proveniente de la zona que él seguía estimulando, recorría todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Ella también gemía por la nariz, ya que había introducido el palpitante miembro de Max entero en su boca y le estimulaba con fuertes movimientos de la lengua.

Las oleadas de placer parecieron eternas durante unos instantes, después fueron remitiendo.

Aura volvió a tumbarle a su lado, pero siguieron estimulándose durante bastante más tiempo, de forma mucho más relajada, aún gimiendo, disfrutando de los retazos de placer que aún tenían hasta que todo acabó.

Max se separó de su entrepierna y se llevó la mano a unos labios enrojecidos, observó con mirada curiosa el flujo vaginal que tenía alrededor de la boca y la miró a los ojos.

Aura notó cómo se sonrojaba mientras le sonreía y se sintió un poco estúpida por ello, max le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto inquisitivo en la mirada.

-Cuando a los chicos os hacen sentir estas cosas, el pene se os pone rígido y duro, ¿verdad?

Max se miró el miembro, aún húmedo por la saliva de su hermana, luego la volvió a mirar –Sí…

-Pues a las chicas nos pasa esto, aparece algo parecido a la saliva que nos humedece.

-¿Y por qué pasan esas dos cosas?

-Es difícil explicarlo solo con palabras –Le guiñó un ojo –Además, estropearía la sorpresa si te lo contara. La próxima vez lo verás.

- The Forbidden words Master


	4. Salado y dulce (c4)

Se acercaba el ocaso mientras el grupo de siempre llegaba por fin la ciudad costera en la que tenían previsto hacer noche. Ash solo hablaba de la hamburquesa triple que pensaba engullir para cenar, mientras que Brock repasaba la lista de la compra que tenía que hacer la mañana siguiente.

Max y Aura, justo detrás de ellos, caminaban de la mano. Era algo que en principio había extrañado a sus compañeros de viaje, pero se excusaron en que últimamente se soportaban mejor. "Puede que el viajar juntos esté teniendo su parte buena, al fin y al cabo" había dicho Aura cuando Ash le preguntó. Ella sabía disimular muy bien, y por lo que Max suponía, él tampoco dejaba nada que entrever, ambos se tomaban el tema del secreto muy en serio. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si lo supieran? incluso cabía la posibilidad de que les separasen, y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Una vez terminada la cena en el centro pokémon, el grupo se dirigió a la habitación de dos literas que les correspondía y se acostaron.  
Un par de horas después, Aura se dirigió sigilosamente a la cama de su hermano y se acercó lo suficiente como para verle en la oscuridad.  
-Pi pika?  
-No te preocupes, Pikachu, todo va bien. -Dijo a pikachu cuando éste se despertó y la miró sobresaltado. En seguida, volvió a dormirse.  
Se quedó mirando un rato más la forma en que su hermano dormía, su respiración regular, cómo estaba acurrucado en el colchón, incluso imaginaba ese rostro angelical que la espesa oscuridad no le dejaba ver. Luego se acercó un poco más y le besó en la frente. Max hizo un leve movimiento por el sobresalto y la miró.  
-Hola hermanita. -No alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro, pero su voz sonreía y ella también lo hizo.  
-Max no te he dado las buenas noches... No podía dormir.  
Max soltó una risita casi imperceptible y la sorprendió con un beso en los labios. Parecía que poco a poco iba ganando confianza. Aura no esperaba el beso, pero le correspondió y dejó que los instantes se convirtiesen en largos segundos mientras escuchaba la sauve respiración de Max, tan cerca de ella, tanto como solo podía hacerlo cuando los demás no miraban.  
Cuando se separaron, Aura miró a los ojos de max, aunque no los veía, y buscó su oreja con las manos, se acercó y le susurró al oído.  
-Esta noche están todos aquí, pero quizá mañana podamos estar solos. Te echo de menos...  
-Yo a ti también, hermanita...  
Volvieron a besarse y Aura decidió dejarle un dulce recuerdo introduciendo su mano a través de las sábanas. Primero encontró la camiseta, luego la cintura del pantalón, por la que se coló con suavidad y encontró los slips.  
Max se movió nervioso en su cama, y cogió suavemente su brazo con las manos. Ella pasó por la cintura de los slips y cerró su mano alrededor de su objetivo.  
-Aura... - Logró articular el pequeño con una temblorosa voz que apenas podía mantener el susurro.  
Ella solo le acarició con ternura, pero aún así, el miembro se puso rígido enseguida y comenzó a palpitar. Ella retiró la mano y le volvió a besar.  
-Tranquilo, no pienso hacer nada aquí... Por muchas ganas que tenga.  
-Espero que mañana podamos...  
-Podremos -Le interrumpió ella-. yo me aseguraré.

Volvieron a acostarse y esta vez a ambos les costó volver a conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para preparar la excursión que tenían planeada, iban a pasar un día en la playa.  
Brock se encargó de la compra, Max y Aura hicieron algunos sandwitches mientras Ash traía el resto de cosas con las que se llenó la cesta.  
Tras el baño y la comida Ash y Brock decidieron echar una siesta a la sombra de un acantilado rocoso, pero Aura y Max, diciendo que no tenían sueño, prefirieron ir a dar un paseo.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, Brock se incorporó y miró pensativo a los hermanos que se alejaban.  
-Ahora siempre caminan de la mano...  
Ash le miro y se incorporó también. -Sí, me alegro de que hayan dejado de pelearse.  
-¿Crees que es tan simple? ¿Que ahora se llevan bien y punto?  
-¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser, Brock?  
-Nada más, supongo Volvieron a acostarse y no tardaron en dormirse.

-¿Crees que encontraremos un lugar lo bastante apartado, Aura?  
-No lo sé, una playa es un lugar muy expuesto

Siguieron caminando en silencio varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que una alta pared de roca les cortó el paso, ésta se adentraba unos metros en el mar de forma que no podían seguir.

-¿Y ahora qué, hermanita? no hay más playa. -La voz de Max denotaba desilusión, pero Aura no quería darse por vencida. Sin decir una palabra, se introdujo en el agua y comenzó a nadar rodeando la roca. Max la miraba desde la orilla con expresión confundida.

Cuando se adentró lo suficiente para ver la parte de atrás del acantilado, vio que había una pequeña cavidad en la pared que ocultaba una pequeñísima zona oculta por ambos lados.

Volvió rápidamente con una sonrisa sincera en la cara y Max la entendió al instante, no hizo falta explicación alguna, el chico entró al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia ella.

-He encontrado algo.-Dijo Aura cuando se alcanzaron.  
Rodearon el acantilado y nadaron hasta la orilla. Era un lugar precioso, las paredes y el suelo, eran de roca lisa, de color gris claro con líneas blancas. Por toda la zona se movían sin cesar los extraños dibujos que formaba la luz del sol al reflejarse en el agua cristalina.

Ambos estaban de pie en la orilla, admirando la pequeña estancia y sin poder creerse la suerte que habían tenido al encontrar un escondite tan perfecto. De repente, Aura salió de su ensimismamiento, se giro para mirar a Max y vio que él la miraba a ella. Él sonrió y ella se le acercó, le cogió una mano y con la otra le acarició la cara. Por fin sus labios se unieron, Aura notó que aún tenía la piel fría por el agua, y el sabor salado de sus labios convirtió el beso en algo nuevo.

Aura le guió para que se tumbase y ella se colocó encima de él y volvió a besarle, mientras, con su mano izquierda comenzó a explorar bajo la húmeda camiseta de su herano, y usó su mano derecha para guiar las de max hacia sus pechos.

Sus labios, inseparables, seguían intercambiando aquel beso salado aunque dulce, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro bajo la ropa, hasta que aura se separo para empezar a quitarle la camiseta a Max.

Ahora, con el torso desnudo, él comenzó a liberar a Aura del top y el sostén, y volvieron a besarse. Las manos de Max acariciaban con ternura los puntos más sensibles de aura haciendola estremecerse, ella usó su lengua para estimular a su hermano en los pequeños pectorales. Luego fue bajando hasta, pasado el ombligo, se encontró con los pantalones cortos de max y el conocido y deseable bulto en el centro de sus piernas.

Aura sonrió y le bajó tanto los pantalones como los slips y se los quitó por completo, y apareció ante sus ojos el pequeño y rígido miembro viril de su hermanito. Ella giró la cabeza y le miró a la cara, y vio en él esa expresión de inquieta inocencia expectante que la hacía vibrar de puro deseo. Le sonrió y comenzó a masajearle con las manos, con movimientos lentos pero intensos.

Max se puso rígido al instante y empezó a gemir, mientras acariciaba y agarraba suavemente las muñecas de su hermana mientras dejaba, con los ojos cerrados, que las oleadas de placer que ella le regalaba, recorriesen su pequeño cuerpo.

-Sabes Max? hoy vamos a hacer algo nuevo...- Le dijo con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.  
Por toda respuesta, max abrió los ojos y asintió mientras sus gemidos iban aumentando.  
Aura acercó la cara las caderas de Max y comenzó a usar la boca para estimularle.

-Aura... Ah... Hermanita...

Se dio cuenta de que si seguía así, todo acabaría enseguida, así que de repente se quedó quieta, soltó el pene de su hermano y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué... Qué pasa?-Logró articular él mientras el miembro latía con fuerza entre sus piernas.  
-Vamos a dar el paso final, Max. Te voy a enseñar lo mejor del juego. Si estás preparado, claro - Le dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Max se quedó en silencio mirándola a los ojos durante unos instantes. Luego, asintió dubitativamente y volvió a mirarla con la curiosidad y un poco de miedo marcando su tierno rostro.

Aura se levantó y terminó de desvestirse, dejándole ver claramente todos sus encantos femeninos, luego se acomodó sobre él y colocó sus caderas justo encima del ansioso miembro de Max.

Al principio no lo introdujo, sino que lo empujó hacia arriba para que quedara tumbado sobre el vientre de él y comenzó a deslizarse sobre él de forma que ambos sexos rozaban uno contra el otro. Ella enseguida segregó suficiente humedad como para que la sensación de roce los excitara a ambos hasta el límite.  
Los gemidos, esta vez de ambos sonaban cada vez más intensos. Aura se inclinó una vez más y volvió a besarle, sintiendo por primera vez sus pertes íntimas una contra la otra. Tan cerca, tan cerca...

Uno de los movimientos, quizá por accidente o quizá intencionadamente, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, fue demasiado fuerte, y el pene de Max entró suavemente en la vagina de Aura. Los suaves gemidos de ambos se cortaron de golpe y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, repentinamente confundidos. Max no sabía qué había pasado, mientras que aura decició que el momento había llegado y comenzó a empujar de forma muy suave para que la penetración se completara.

Max volvió a gemir, esta vez mucho más fuerte, como aquella primera vez... Aura seguía avanzando mientras esperaba sentir el dolor que sabía que conllevaba la pérdida de la virginidad, pero el dolor no llegó.

Max la miraba a los ojos mientras comenzaba a mover la cadera, parecía que la tentación superaba al miedo y ella le permitió experimentar.  
Él tomó la iniciativa siguiendo los pasos de ella e intentando entrar del todo, pero luego retrocedió para volver a entrar, luego atrás, luego adelante. Por impulso natural, Max estaba empezando a tener sexo real con ella, y la sensación era absolutamente inolvidable, cada vez más intensa.

Aura se giró para que Max quedara encima de ella y tuviera más libertad movimiento, y descubrió que en su carita ya no había rastro de miedo, solo un ansia que ella tambien sentía, el ansia de llegar hasta el cielo juntos y regalarle todo el placer que pudiera. Poco a poco las embestidas del pequeño fueron más profundas y más rápidas y la respiración de ambos se aceleraba cada vez más, Aura seguía esperando la rotura de su himen, pero entonces lo comprendió, no tendría que sufrirlo, ya que el pene de max no era lo bastante grande para dañarla, aunque sí para hacerla disfrutar, ya que cada vez notaba que estaba más cerca del orgasmo. Al igual que lo estaba él, ya que podía leer claramente los gestos de Max.

Ahora Max ya estaba introduciendo el miembro entero en su interiór, notaba como el fuego ardía en su cuerpo, y las ráfagas de esa maravillosa sensación comenzaron a sucederse de forma mucho más rápida e intensa, Max comenzó a temblar mientras la abrazaba fuerte y la estimulaba en un pecho con la lengua, llegó el momento, sintió como él empezaba a mover las caderas repentinamente y cómo sus pequeñas manos se apretaban contra su espalda, y comenzó a sentir su propio orgasmo, ambos se besaron con pasión mientras sus sexos palpitaban con fuerza. Llegando juntos a las estrellas, siendo un solo ser, los retazos de eternidad se desvanecían mientras sus gritos se convertían gradualmente en suspiros y finalmente en una respiración sincronizada y relajada.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí misma, se dio cuenta de que se estaban mirando a los ojos sonriendo, él aún estaba dentro de ella.  
-Te quiero, Aura -Dijo él con una voz sincera y dulce.  
Ella le respondió con un dulce beso. -Y yo a tí, Max.


End file.
